Purple Shep
"I love toasters!" ''-Purple Shep, to nobody '' "Hello Toasterheads!" ''-Purple Shep's intro'' Oh Golly! ''- Purple Shep's Catchphrase'' Purple Shep is known as one of the ugliest creatures in the world, but is loved anyways by his many fans (but not as many as his gangster dad). He is the son of Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon, who both thought that he was ugly, but he never seemed to care, and instead just went about his life trimming toasters. He started his Youtube channel because he wanted to be famous, like his dad, and started recording videos on a small potato on a sand island in the middle of the ocean. He also hates red M&M's. In the video WHY PURPLE SHEP IS UGLY?? he said that he got a computer by stealing it from Notch (Bald Man). He had also deleted a really important folder in Notch's computer named 'Minecraft Global Data Folder NOT DELETE'. The reason why he deleted it is because he thought it was spam. In REAcTING 2 My FIrstT VIDEO!!, Failboat told that the folder was very important Minecraft information and Shep added that it was spam. Purple Shep Minecraft Skin (HD):http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/purple-shep-hd/ Personality Purple Shep is a sheep with low intelligence. He can not understand the meanings of basic words, and he can not read well. His grammar is horrible, like in the description of SURPRISING DADDY PINK SHEEP!! | Minecrafthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT0PLBZz4F0, where he wrote, "pLEse HElp mE gET To 9 LIkeS! I aM HAnDsoME!" He also misspells and/or mispronounces words, like "computer", "compooper", "subscribe", "subscreeb", "YouTube", "YouTub", and "Failboat", as "Failboot". He sees the color green as blue but he still sees the color blue normally. He says that Chess is his favourite game because he eats the other player's pieces before they make a move and he keeps doing it until he wins. He also calls Cows "Horses" and Horses "Cows". He can possess a surprising amount of intelligence (for him, anyway) and takes after his father when it comes to pulling pranks or rapping, and can handle guns or other weapons with ease, given the situation. Usually, he poops in Failboat's refrigerator which upsets Failboat. Appearances * The official Purple shep channel trailer (first appearance) * Why Purple Shep is ugly? * Candy for Everyone * Epic Toaster fails! * Riding on a Wither * Purple Shep is everywhere * Purple Shep is Cake * Suprising Daddy Pink Sheep * Making Everyone Purple * Giant Toasters everywhere * Purple Shep is John Cena * Purple Shep is Harry Potter * Purple Shep tries social media * Ugliest Snake in history * Stop crashing on me * Pokemon Go in Minecraft * AGAR.IO Tanks * Super Smash Brothers in Minecraft * Slither.io in Minecraft * Sucked into the void * Stupid Glitches * The greatest artist ever * Millions of Monkeys (voice only) * Pink Sheep is Ugly? * Minecraft is Crazy * How to be super beautiful * I have no legs * Failboat Raging (voice only) * Too Many Bombs * My Dream House * Biggest Roblox noob ever * Best of Purple Shep * Creating a new Pokemon * Building Mommy Enderdragon * Brushing my teeth with Mustard? * Purple Shep plays Portal! * The Most Powerful Pokemon Ever! * Scariest Roller Coaster Ever! * How Can It Get Any Worse? * Too Many Donuts! * Purple Shep plays Undertale! * This Map is too Scary for me! * STOP TROLLING ME!! * PURPLE SHEP IS ACTUALLY SMART!? | Portal | #3 * ARMY OF KILLER SHEEP!! | MINECRAFT * NEW MONSTER IN MINECRAFT!! * I have fallen in love!! | Portal | #4 * THE BEST MINECRAFT UPDATE EVER?? * LOCKED OUT OF MY ROBLOX ACCOUNT!! * PINK SHEEP AND MOMMY BROKE UP!! * BEST OF PURPLE SHEP #2 * FUNNIEST GAME EVER!! | Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS ANGRY BIRDS!! * PURPLE SHEP REACTS TO FANART!! * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS POKEMON SUN AND MOON!! * SCARIEST HALLOWEEN COSTUME | Minecraft * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE!! | PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator * PURPLE SHEP DRAWS FAN ART!! * PRANKING DADDY PINK SHEEP!! | Minecraft * PURPLE SHEP'S HALLOWEEN!! * Let it go - Minecraft Song Parody by Purple Shep * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS ANGRY BIRDS 2... AGAIN! * Let it go - Minecraft Song Parody by Purple Shep VERSION * PURPLE SHEP IS A PRESIDENT HAHA!! * Minecraft | BUILDING A MUTANT PIKACHU And every other video he/any user made. Gallary Toaster Trimming.gif Giant toaster.jpg Purple bike .png Fake purple.png Purple shep.jpg Purple twitter.jpg Purple.jpg Shep hotdog.png Let it go shep.jpg Shep roblox.jpg Ducky, shep and piggy.png Purple Shep riding wither.jpg Purple frog.png Purple shep tank.jpg I am bread.jpg Uncle Failboat.png Ugly pink sheep.jpg &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.jpg ^^.jpg Badge-love-5.png Badge-category-5.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-love-6.png Badge-introduction.png Badge-sayhi.png Fanart Category:Purple Shep Category:Sheep Category:Youtuber Category:Characters Category:Purple Shep's family Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Purple Category:Shep Category:The Category:God Category:Of Category:The Channel Category:Main Characters